My Little Girl
by ThenIAlwaysMeantIt
Summary: A one-shot on Edward and Renesmee. He's afraid of letting her go to Jacob. He doesn't want to lose his little girl yet. Cute, and better/full summary inside! give it a chance plz. REVIEW if you like it :D edward's POV.


**This is a one-shot on Edward and Renesmee seven years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now fully grown, at her seventeen year old appearance, and in a few weeks will marry Jacob. But Edward is afraid of letting his little Nessie go. Give it a chance, please. Review! c:**

**I don't own Twilight or any related characters. **

**Song: My Little Girl by Tim McGraw**

Edward's POV.

I stood with my arms crossed leaning on my daughter's doorframe. I could watch her sleep for hours, just like I had with my wife in the past. Nessie looks so much like her mother when she was human; she had an exact replica of Bella's beautiful human chocolate orbs. Only her vampire nature and the color of her hair she got from me.

Her bronze curls lay like a blanket over her pillow; her flawless face looked so peaceful and serene. Gazing at her now, it nearly broke my heart that she would be leaving me in a matter of weeks.

I heard a wisp of air and two slender arms snaked around my waist. "Edward, what is it?"

I took her hands in mine around my stomach, "Nothing love, just watching our little Nessie sleep. It's almost as entrancing as watching you, when you used to sleep."

I felt her kiss my back and release her hold on me. "She's grown up so fast, if people were to see her now, they'd think she's the same age as us," Bella spoke sadly.

I turned around to face her and took her into my arms. "It's okay what they think Bella, as long as we know the truth; it's all perfectly fine."

Bella sighed and walked away into the kitchen to fix up Nessie's breakfast most probably. I stared after her for a few more seconds and tuned back to my daughter. She began to turn over on the mattress and flopped back down facing the door. Her eyes gradually opened, accustoming to the light shining through the window. She looked around and fixed her eyes upon me, "Morning, daddy."

"Good morning, sweetheart," I crooned, walking towards her and sitting next to her on the bed. "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay," my little angel grumbled, "What where you doing standing there?"

"You know, watching you sleep," I grinned down at her.

"Oh yes because that's so normal. Most dads don't really do that."

I feigned hurt, "Well I'm not most dads. Now come on, Ness, get ready. I'm taking you somewhere today."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. "Now, come on, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

I helped her up out of the bed, like how I used to do with Bella, and kissed her forehead. I walked out of her room closing the door behind me, giving her the privacy she needed. Nessie's growing up so fast and I need more time with her. In reality she's still my little baby; I don't think I have the strength to give her up just yet.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the stools around the counter. To savor the time being, I settled on watching my Bella maneuver around the kitchen. She is so impeccably beautiful. Not that she wasn't when she was human, but now that she's a vampire, she has more grace and is just utterly perfect in every way imagined. Her gorgeous brown hair cascaded in curls down her back, and up to her waist. With every step she took, they bounced. Every movement she did seemed like it was in slow motion, embellishing her beauty even more.

Her sweet, bell like voice broke me out of my thoughts, "What're you staring at?"

I hopped out of the stool and cradled her face in my hands, "You."

Kissing Bella was something I could never get tired of. I relished every time our lips moved together, every moment of our sweet kisses were blissful.

We stayed there, one hand on the small of her back, pressing her to me, and the other hand holding her head against mine.

"Ew, guys! Get a room!" Nessie shrieked from the entrance of the kitchen. "Ugh."

I chuckled against Bella's lips and turned to my daughter, "Well you do it to and you're not 'ew-ing' then."

"Yeah but you guys are my parents, that's kind of gross."

Bella and I just laughed at her, as she pouted into her stool. Bella placed Nessie's plate of food down in front of her, "Eat. I heard you're going out with your father later and I don't want you to get hungry. You can go hunting with me later on tonight."

"Kay mom," she could never disobey her mother, she adored her too much.

After Nessie finished her food, she put on her coat and turned to me, "We can go now."

So we headed outside and Nessie stopped next to my Volvo, as I walked passed it. "We're running there, Ness."

At that I broke out into a sprint, and into the forest. I could hear her thoughts behind me, _I'm going to catch you, dad!_ As well as her fast footsteps behind me, but she could never beat me. I laughed out loud and slowed down, allowing her to catch up to me. She was smiling from ear to ear. Nessie has always loved running, whenever she couldn't go running with one of the family, she's go running with her Jacob. I winced at the thought of him and brushed it off.

I veered off to the right, and halted at Bella's and my meadow. I stood in the center of it, with the left side of my face sparkling due to the sunlight. I turned my head to look at my Nessie, and found her ogling at her surroundings. She was fascinated.

"This is the meadow your mother and I used to go to before you were born, she loves it here so much, and I wanted you to see it...." I trailed off, glancing around the clearing.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

I opened my arms for her to come to me and she willingly did. "Daddy, are you disappointed that I am going to marry, Jacob?"

I dropped my arms from around her and looked down at my other angel. I sighed, and sat down Indian style on the long blades of grass. She copied my exact movements and sat down in front of me.

I twirled pieces of grass underneath me as I sought out a reply. I finally looked back up at her and cleared my throat. "Renesmee,

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_  
_She was mesmerized at the sound of my voice as I sang, she always has been since the day she was born.

_  
You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"_

_  
_Nessie would always do that when she heard me whisper those three little words to her. She hated to think that she would be away from me one day; she wanted to believe that I would always be with her. But that was until she began to have feeling for Jacob.

_  
You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

_  
_Now she looked at me with doubt evident in her gorgeous brown eyes. I ignored that look she gave me and continued singing, giving this last verse my all.

_  
You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

I ended the song I dedicated to her. The tears where pooling in Nessie's eyes, reaching the brim. She took my hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Renesmee, you're my little girl, I can't bear to lose you yet," I choked out.

"Daddy, you're not losing me, Jake and I will still be living in Forks, of course. He knows I can't leave my family," her tears finally falling over her cheeks.

I let go of one of her hands and wiped her tears away, "But Ness, you'll be away from your mother and I...I wont be able to be there for you when you wake up anymore...I-"

"Dad, I love Jacob. And I love you. I love you with all my heart, but part of my heart belongs to him. You know how it feels to love someone, you have mom. And I've found someone that I could spend my life with, that I can be happy with and have a family with. I need you to understand that. I will always be your little girl," she sobbed, pulling me to her.

"Oh Nessie," I hugged her back, "I will always be here for you, remember that, alright? You can come to me for anything. You know that."

Yes, I know. Thank you, and I love you, dad," she smiled up at me.

"Love you too, little one."

***

I strolled through the forest with Nessie tucked under my arm. I have now come to realize that Nessie deserves a life like Bella's and mine. So in weeks to come, I will gladly pass her on to, Jacob Black.

But she will always be, _my_ little girl.

**Awwww! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :D**

**I love Renesmee and Edward spending time together, so I wrote about them hehe.**

**If you liked it, please REVIEW! **

**Thank you.**


End file.
